


No Pain Worse

by IronyPistol



Category: Haikyuu!!, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, ok sorry but this is sad short and platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronyPistol/pseuds/IronyPistol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't stray too far. Don't go alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Pain Worse

"What kind of dumb ass manages to get himself killed so close to the Institute?”

Oikawa attempted a pained smile, but didn’t bother trying to utter a word. His pain was apparent enough for Iwaizumi to know all Oikawa could do to not scream was keep his mouth shut. Tears cascaded down Iwaizumi’s face as he noticed Oikawa’s exposed teeth bared unnaturally. The usual carefree smirk was replaced with one of forced artificiality.

This was a version of Oikawa Iwaizumi wished never had to exist. He choked back the wave of sickness crashing back and forth in his stomach and shook with the force of an earthquake. Out of desperation, he clutched his best friend’s own bloody palm. Oikawa made no effort to evade. The comfort found in Oikawa's ever cooling hand calmed the intense rumbling found in Iwaizumi's body and soul.

“Next time warn someone when you feel like fighting vampires by yourself. Or better yet, leave it to the adults.” Oikawa’s breath started hitching, his own tears streaming down like the sickly blood on his chest, and Iwaizumi mustered every ounce of his strength to fight back his oncoming bawling. His next few lines came out as the quietest whistle in the wind. "We're just kids."

To some extent, they were. Merely teenagers caught in a political war between the supernatural and invisible 'defenders' to the world. As much Oikawa and Iwaizumi loathed being ordered around by other hunters and Institute heads, they knew they had very little authority over themselves for a reason. Reckless decision making leads to preventable losses. At least in their life, the two brothers knew they shouldn't call the shots for a reason. An anger overwhelmed Iwaizumi with a kicking roar. What world were they born into that loss wasn't even surprising among children. He knew he would be expected to return to the everyday because 'it's just a fact of life here.'

No one deserved to be brushed off like that.

But if Iwaizumi had to turn to normalcy eventually, he might as well start now. His best friend acted ridiculously and needed to be scolded for his actions. _God, let his last moments be normal._ How they acted in their childhood. How they still acted up until today.

“You know, you could have already assumed they were feral or something! They were trespassing beyond the agreed boundaries. No sensible downworlder would dare cross those lines. Leave it to Shittykawa.” Oikawa forced what could have been a scoff if it weren’t accompanied by splatters of blood. This immediately silented Iwaizumi and hesat silent for what felt to be an eternity. Maybe he believed if he waited a silent eternity, Oikawa wouldn’t meet with his mortality. He shrugged this thought off after realizing the absurdity. Iwaizumi had the chance of a life time; Oikawa, quiet with his only option to listen for once. Better make it count.

“This bond of brotherhood, this … partnership, is more than a mark. We’re supposed to protect each other. And-”

Suddenly, a jarring and vomit inducing punch overcame Iwaizumi. He keeled over fresh corpse. Letting down all barriers, Iwaizumi could feel the facade he was keeping up for his best friend was breaking down. He didn’t even get to finish. He didn’t even get to tell him how much he loved him.

There was no feeling worse than the severance of a parabatai rune.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't uploaded anything in years and because I needed to host this on a site other than DeviantArt or Tumblr, I thought 'why not?' Thank you for reading. I have real fics on the way.\
> 
> Also art I made found here: http://imgur.com/eXtwob9


End file.
